


Catwalk

by Aromere



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromere/pseuds/Aromere
Summary: Out on a run, Kishibe comes across a strange sight. It's kinda cute, but he's still confused.
Relationships: Kishibe Taiga/Yukimura Hyouga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> out of character? probably 
> 
> i somehow managed to write this in just a couple of hours, which maybe doesn't seem like a lot but like. it is trust me

Kishibe rests breathlessly on a park bench, taking idle sips from a water bottle resting between his shorts-clad legs. He’s basically just wearing his old football kit from his final year of highschool. Turns out they make a good substitute for workout clothes. It’s a nice sunny tuesday, with clear blue skies and just the right amount of sun to make a midday run enjoyable. Ideally, he would make it back to campus with about 15 minutes left in his lunch break, which means he’d still have enough time to shower and get something to eat. 

He’s spending his small water break looking out over the current park-goers - some people walking dogs, groups of friends having picnics, and a group of some of his coursemates taking over a children’s playground before the younger schools let out for the day. He thinks he can spot Hakuryuu and Shuu swinging next to each other, looking much larger than they are in the child-sized seats.

Kishibe wipes at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand when someone takes the empty seat to his left, whom he didn’t see approaching. Instinctively, of course, he glances to the side to see who it is - another university student, from the looks of it, though not someone he recognises. They have short and spiky navy blue hair and pretty pale skin, though it’s hard to tell compared to his own tanned skin. They’re lightly clutching at something in their right hand. It looks like a leash, Kishibe can’t hear a dog…

And then it jumps into his lap.

Kishibe jolts with surprise but doesn’t make any noise, and he can clearly see it’s a… 

It’s a ginger cat.

This person next to him is walking a cat??

“Ah! I’m so sorry about that! Do you mind if I take him off you?”

“Uh… Sure…”

And with that, the boy next to him reaches into Kishibe’s lap, procuring the feline menace. The shorts rise with the cat, and the boy has to spend a few extra awkward moments getting the cat to release the shorts from it’s claws. Finally, he cradles it in his own lap while Kishibe readjusts himself, not really used to being around cats at all.

“Again, I’m really sorry about that, I guess this guy really takes after Atsuya-san…” he murmurs toward the end, but Kishibe still catches it. “Oh, uh, I should probably introduce myself huh? I’m Yukimura Hyouga, and I’m in my first year of study of veterinary sciences under Fubuki Shirou-sensei. It’s nice to meet you!” Yukimura goes to raise a hand, but quickly puts it back down when the cat tries to escape his clutches.

Kishibe exhales slightly, and then smiles. “My name’s Kishibe Taiga, I’m also a first year, but I’m studying botany under Afuro-sensei. The pleasure is mine, and don’t worry about the cat.” Mentioning the event again made Yukimura blush a little, which he noted with a small amount of glee. He was against any form of bullying, but a little friendly teasing did no harm, right?

“So is there any specific reason why you’re, uh… walking a cat?” Kishibe asks, warily eyeing the cat seated so snugly in Yukimura’s lap. Mentioning it brings the blush back stronger, and the apparent owner of said cat looks toward the source of his embarrassment. “I’m looking after him for Shirou-san… he said that this guy needs to go out on a proper walk every day, and I kinda thought he was pranking me, but it really seems true. Like, he had this little harness and everything… Ah, Shirou-san is at a conference with his brother somewhere in Fukuoka, I think? It’s only for a couple days, but he said I needed more hands-on experience with animals, so he’s trusting me to look after his cat while he’s gone. Ah-”

He stops suddenly, and looks up at Kishibe, “I was rambling, wasn’t I? Sorry.” Kishibe chuckles to himself, and admires Yukimura almost lovingly with a small smile. “Don’t be, it was cute.”

“...huh!?” Yukimura lets out a pathetic little squeak, the blush he had previously willed down coming back in full force. “I said it was cute!” Kishibe reiterates, laughing as Yukimura turns into a stuttering mess. He tries to hide his face in the cat, but receives a slight scratch on his cheek in retaliation. A pout forms, and he mutters something about the cat being Atsuya incarnate. Whilst revelling in the sight, Kishibe checks his watch, and gasps. Yukimura returns his attention to him, asking, “Is everything alright?”

Kishibe is already in the process of burying his face in his hands as he confesses, “I have a lecture in ten minutes back at campus but… I’m not gonna make it there in time even if I sprint…” He’d just lost track of time as he talked with Yukimura, and now, “Afuro-sensei is gonna be so mad at me! I’m supposed to be his star student and I’m gonna miss a lecture.”

“I can give you a lift there if you’d like.”

Kishibe’s eyes dart to him from behind his hands, and then he springs up. “Wow you’re a lifesaver, I can pay for fuel or whatever, just please take me there!” Upon closer inspection, it seems like Kishibe had been on the verge of tears, given how misty-eyed he was. 

“You don’t have to do that at all! It’s about time I head back too.” Yukimura tries to console him, to some avail. “All you’ll have to do is hold this little guy in the car.” And he holds up the cat to demonstrate, as if Kishibe had forgotten about the cat somehow. “Well, he’ll be on your lap, but yeah. Let’s go.”

Yukimura begins toward the car as Kishibe nervously trails behind him, still being overly-conscious about the time. But all the same, he was extremely grateful for this basically complete stranger helping him out in his time of need.

————— 

The journey was a little bumpy, and Kishibe had received maybe a few too many cat scratches, but they made it back to campus in one piece. Kishibe gave his thanks and almost began a full on sprint to his lecture hall, but he stopped in his tracks when Yukimura called him back over. “You almost forgot this,” he laughs, Kishibe’s phone within his grasp. He assumed it had just fallen out of his pocket. With his phone back in his reach, Kishibe shouts out another thanks as he runs off, knowing he’s already cutting it close.

By the time he bursts through the lecture hall’s door, Afuro-sensei is mid-sentence about something or other, just some preamble before he actually begins. Obviously waiting for someone. Kishibe stops to rest his hand on his knees, panting heavily as he tries to get out an apology, but he just gets waved off.

“You’re just in the nick of time, Kishibe-kun. If you had any other professor, I’m sure they would have been very mad at you.” Afuro-sensei snickers, tucking some stray hair behind his ear. “Take your seat.”

And Kishibe obeys, if only because he doesn’t think he can stand to stand up for any longer due to his cross-campus sprint. Yeah, he probably should have told Yukimura where specifically he had to be, but it didn’t cross his mind. Sitting down, it strikes him that he has no materials on him. No pens, pencils, paper, anything. Well, at least he can take notes on his phone, even if it’s not as handy as he’d like.

In the midst of fishing his phone from his pocket, something catches his eye. In the back of his phone case, visible through the clear silicone, there’s a piece of paper with a number written on it. 

Ah.

Kishibe blushes and hurriedly enters the contact into his phone, right as Afuro-sensei begins his lecture.


End file.
